vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Analander
Summary The Analander is the hero tasked with rescuing the Crown of Kings from the evil Archmage of Mampang. With the Crown, the Archmage will be able to gain leadership of the lawless region of Kakhabad and invade the surrounding kingdoms. The player takes on the role of the hero, who has been dispatched to retrieve the Crown to avert the invasion and save Analand from disgrace.They are the character controlled by the player throughout the Sorcery! miniseries Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with PEP and Prayer to Libra Name: Unknown, The Analander Origin: Fighting Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (With their sword), Enhanced Sight (All Analanders have the ability to see distances much greater than the human eye), Magic (The Analander is an advanced practitioner of magic), Electricity Manipulation (With the ZAP spell), Fire Manipulation (With the HOT spell), Forcefield Creation (With the FOF, WAL and WOK spells), Mind Manipulation (With the LAW, DUM, DIM, SAP and TEL spells), Size Manipulation (With the BIG spell), Clairvoyance (With the SUS and TEL spell), Duplication (With the SIX and KIN spells), Broadway Force (With the JIG spell), Summoning (With the GOB and YOB spells), Psychometry (With the HOW spell), Healing (With the DOC spell and Prayer to Libra), Statistics Reduction (With the DOZ spell), Illusion Creation (With the DUD and KID spells), Power Nullification (With the MAG spell and Jan), Explosion Manipulation (With the POP spell), Density Manipulation (With the FAL spell), Darkness Manipulation (With the FOG spell), Sand Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (With the MUD spell), Telepathy (With the TEL spell), Fear Manipulation (With the GAK spell), Empathic Manipulation (With the SAP and GOD spells), Statistics Amplification (With the RAZ, PEP and NIP spells), Petrification (With the ROK and FIX spells), Breath Attack and Air Manipulation (With the HUF spell), Sleep Manipulation (With the NAP spell), True Flight (With the ZEN spell), Invisibility (With the YAZ spell), Light Manipulation (With the SUN spell), Teleportation (With the ZIP spell), Precognition (With the FAR spell), Resurrection (With the RES spell), Time Manipulation (With the ZED spell), Non-Physical Interaction (Could interact with the Serpent of Air, who was made of air and mist), Probability Manipulation (With the LUCK statistic, the Analander can increase his own luck, and make himself luckier) and Resistance to Time Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Was unaffected by the Serpent of Time's power and the Archmage of Mampang killing them as a child using the ZED spell), Fire Manipulation (Held the Serpent of Fire in his hand), Possession (The Serpent of Air could not possess him) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Could damage and kill the Seven Serpents, who could rip apart churches and apartment buildings, destroyed an entire castle tower during their battle with the Archmage of Mampang and can fight against those that can harm him), higher with the PEP spell and Prayer to Libra (Prayer to Libra negates conventional durability) Speed: Peak Human movement speed (Should be superior to trained Analand soldiers) with Supersonic combat and reaction speed (Can cast and react to the ZAP spell), higher with the NIP spell Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Could lift the Serpent of Earth off the ground, which weighs as much as a building), higher with the PEP and BIG spells Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Survived being charged by the Moon Serpent, and being hit by the Archmage's spells) Stamina: Extremely high. Walked for many weeks across Kakhabad, while constantly fighting to survive, most of the time with debilitating injuries, and showed no sign of even minor fatigue Range: Extended melee range with his sword, tens of meters with all spells Standard Equipment: Sword, several gold pieces (coins), beeswax, bamboo flute, four goblin teeth and one giant tooth, a vial of glue, various medicinal potions, small pebbles, a pouch of sand, a cloth skullcap, a Black Facemask, a Jewel of Gold, a Gold-Backed Mirror, potion of Fire Water, a pouch of stone dust, a pouch of yellow powder, a Galehorn, a Staff of Oak Sapling, a brass pendulum, a jewel-studded medallion, a pearl ring, a Sun Jewel, a Bracelet of Bone, a green haired wig, a ring of green metal, a crystal orb and holy water Intelligence: Genius. The Analander is a master of multiple fields, including, but not limited to, swordsmanship, survival, magic, navigation, psychology and mathematics. They are at the peak of all their crafts in Analand, which was how they received the mission originally. They can also analyse a situation with skill enough to predict the exact spells that will be most useful in a situation, to the point of noticing that a ninja's clothing was lined with metal, and would therefor be weak to the ZAP spell Weaknesses: Spells cost stamina to use, excessive stamina usage will kill them. Prayer to Libra will only work once. Both the FAR and ZED spells require excessive preparation to use, and thus would not be combat applicable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Prayer to Libra: Libra, the Goddess of Justice, watches over the Analander during their adventures. Once during their adventure, the Analander can cry out to Libra for assistance, and Libra will offer aid. Libra has been observed to restore their health, save them from certain death, and instantly kill their enemy. Note: This spell details the Analander from the book series, as the Fighting Fantasy universe considers the game non-canon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Fighting Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Size Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Summoners Category:Psychometry Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Density Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sand Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors